Learn To Love Yourself
by KennFlores5
Summary: A story about Sally and her life. Trigger, I guess, for slight attempted suicide.


**A/N: So, a lot of people give Sally hate and I did too. Then I thought, we don't know Sally's story. What right do we have to judge her? I decided to write about her story and now I kind of feel bad for her. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Learn To Love Yourself

Sally never liked herself. She hated the odd color of her skin. She hated how unappreciated she felt compared to Sherlock or Anderson or even John, though she didn't mind the latter. She hated her life for a while. Sally lost hope that anything would get better.

When she was little, Sally would walk to school every day whether it was raining, sunny, or snowing. Her parents weren't able to take her to school, too busy with their jobs to have time to take care of her. Her brother was born when she was 9 and on that day, Sally vowed to do the best for her brother. She didn't want him to grow up like she had. Sally grew up that day though she was barely old enough to do favors for the people up and down the street. Tom grew up well thanks to her and Sally drove him to school every day as soon as she got her license.

When Sally was 18, she moved out of the house she still lived in with her parents and brother. It had never been a home to her. She wished she could take Tom with her but he wasn't hers to take. She called her brother four times a week and went to a university nearby. She graduated and the only people to come to her graduation were her grandparents, her brother and a few friends. Sally met Greg when bailing her brother out of jail for drinking underage. She was disappointed in Tom for that but he never got in trouble again. She was also happy when Greg offered her a job after she explained that she knew what the laws were and proceeded to recite the first few. She easily rose to the top by 23 and became Greg's second in command as a detective sergeant. She was nearly 25 when Sherlock was caught by Greg for using drugs and when he deduced her to a sobbing mass. Greg didn't seem to care when the git deduced him and told him to keep his nose clean, offering him some cases if he did so. That was when she started hating herself, slowly but surely.

About a year or so after meeting the freak, as Sally referred to him, she started spending more time with Anderson, who was on forensics. They would always retreat back to her house after a long day and she was happy. One day, they came in together to NSY and the freak was there, clearly in a pissy mood. His eyes lightened when he saw the couple, unleashing his pent-up frustration on them. Sally found out that day that her boyfriend of 7 months was married. It broke her heart and she went on vacation for a week. Six years went on and she still kept her relationship with Anderson though only when she couldn't stand being away from him. Sherlock was still as unbearable as always until one day, he showed up with a short, sturdy man with hair the color of wheat and a slight frown on his face. The freak and his companion, John, came and left and Sally saw them together on scenes more often.

Two years after his fall, Greg was called by a mysterious man (she later found out it had been Sherlock's brother) who informed the DI that John could potentially be in trouble soon. Greg took Sally and a few other officers to the flat the man lived in. When they were outside the door, Sally noticed how eerie it looked. They broke through the door to 221B and found John, gun in one hand and Sherlock's scarf in the other, dried blood decorating it. They had to reason with him for nearly forty minutes and the once confident man turned weak dropped his gun and with it, his hope. Greg and Sally took him to the nearest hospital, one that wasn't Bart's. Sally sat with him in the back, hugging John awkwardly to her. She felt guilt tear up her insides and she swallowed the knot in her throat. She told him that she was truly sorry and he yelled at her for a while. She took it in stride, apologising over and over again. The man finally collapsed into tears again and she felt the guilt build up even more. John went to the hospital and finally recovered, though still traumatized and broken. Greg and Mycroft, Sherlock's brother, set up an around-the-watch watch of John. Sally was the first one to volunteer, right after Greg. Mycroft would have but it seemed it was partly his fault Sherlock had done what he'd done and John was more willing to have Sally come. He didn't want Anderson anywhere near him and frankly, neither did her, having given him up for good this time. He would tell her random facts about Sherlock before sobbing. He was better in a few months after his attempt at death. She was on watch more and more as Greg and Mycroft were out often. One day, Sally was on the couch with John, who was watching a rerun of Mock the Week. She was falling asleep but roused herself when she heard John mumble something.

"What was that?"

"I love him, y'know? Sherlock, I mean. That's why I almost killed myself. To be with him. I don't forgive you. But I'd like to thank you for taking care of me. I usually hate Mycroft for being overbearing but this is fine."

Sally was stunned but they talked a bit more before John fell asleep. She had always suspected that the man liked Sherlock but she didn't know how serious it was. She informed Greg when he came, looking thoroughly ravished. He looked surprised and sad, thanking her for telling him.

It was another year before he came back. He'd been gone for three years and three months. John refused to talk to him for two more months but it was clear that his missed him terribly. Mycroft kept Sally and the other officers on watch, just in case John tried anything. She was the one to convince him to let Sherlock back into his life and his heart. She was there when they sat down and talked. She found out about what had happened and felt the guilt grow. Sherlock was wary of her and resented her for what she'd helped happen but told her he'd understood why she'd done it. After all, Moriarty had said that Anderson and Sally would fall for his perfectly planned trap and they had. She left when the two started staring meaningfully at each other. The last thing she heard when she left was John telling Sherlock he didn't want to take it too far, not yet.

Months passed and John and Sherlock were allowed back on crime scenes. They were happy and Sally felt happy for them. Greg and a few other officers as well as some citizens of London whom had been helped by Sherlock went to the Chief Superintendent and forced him to allow Sherlock to be an official Consulting Detective of NSY. He grudgingly let him have a job as the only Consulting Detective and everyone was well. Mycroft came to NSY often and with him, his two secretaries. He had a new one who accompanied Anthea and who wasn't addicted to his phone. His name was Tobias or Toby as he told everyone to call him. He was funny and easy-going. Toby wasn't as important as Anthea so he wasn't as busy. He was tall with ash brown hair and olive-green eyes and Sally was absolutely smitten. Greg offered the man a job, seeing as he was more than qualified for a job and Mycroft felt guilty about possibly firing Toby. He accepted and it was Sally's job to show him the ropes of the place. They quickly became good friends and soon enough, Toby was asking her out on a date. They went out a few times and Toby met Tom, who was living with her. One day, John asked if they would like to go out to lunch with a few other couples. They agree and Sally decides to ask Toby if he want to move in. Tom's at Uni. so her flat is lonely. Luckily he agrees and everything is right with the world.

Sally likes herself now. She has a wonderful boyfriend. Her brother is learning to be a doctor. She has amazing friends and her job is going wonderfully. She loves her life and it feels like anything could happen. Sally's full of hope now and everything is okay.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews would be lovely. Please tell me if there are any mistakes or typos! -Kennedy xx**


End file.
